Soul Eater Online
by XxXTinamoiXxX
Summary: When Stein announces that he is assigning everyone to play the new game The Egg, Maka is not happy. So when Maka, Soul, Black* Star, Kid, Liz and Patty all go into the game, they meet Kirito, Lyfa, Yui and Asuna. When they become closer and want to meet in person, what will happen? Crushes? Heartbreaks? Freinship? THINGS? Rated T for my potty-mouth. Sorry I'm so bad a summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples I'm back. And I've missed writing so much so I totally freaked out and I found a way to upload! I should thoughts this like, six weeks against but I didn't. I'm sorry! I'm a failure... I'm a giant failure! *sob sob***

**Okay anyways. This is my first Crossover and I've wanted to do this for a while so yeah! Here it!**

**Oh, and I don't own Soul Eater or its characters or Sword Art Online or its people... Weve go a over this before, I don't own jack quarter except my tiny tiny tiny dignity. That doesn't exist. So yeah I own nothing! :3**

**Talk to ya at the end of the first chappie! 0_0 whale face****  
**

* * *

"Hey, did you hear about the shut down of SOA?"

"Yeah its all over everything."

"I can't believe they shut down the whole thing."

"I heard they made another world, and soon it'll be open for players!"

_That dumb online game. That's all anyone ever talks about anymore._

"Hey Maka? You okay? You look kinda spaced out." Tsubaki said sitting down in the small word-covered desk next to her friend. Tsubaki was dressed up in her usual cream-bage, ankle-length dress with a star on one side of the chest, a pair of pale cream-colored combat boots, one dark knee-high sock, fuzzy arm covers and her hair up in a ponytail. While Make was wearing her usual red and black plaid mini skirt, a white dress shirt, her pale yellow sweater-vest, her green and white striped tie, her bulky combat boots and her hair up in pigtails.

Maka's head shot up and her large emerald green eyes came to focus on Tsubaki's beautiful face that was covered with concern. "Oh, yes, of course! I'm fine Tsubaki! Don't worry about me." Maka faked a laugh.

Tsubaki sighed as she examined the younger girl, "Are you sure?" She ran a gentle hand through her silky raven colored hair.

Make nodded, flipping her ashen blonde locks around. "Positive!"

"I can't wait to play the new world!"

"Yeah me neither!"

_Cant they remember what happened last time? Why do they wanna risk it again?_

"Maybe the characters will be stronger! And be able to fly longer!"

"What if they add more options and stuff, for weapons and clothing and all that?"

_Why are they so worried about that dumb game? All its done is caused nothing but trouble, damn it!_

"Maka, are you sure your okay? You're making that face again." Tsubaki said in a motherly tone.

"Yes, Tsubaki! I'm fine, okay, don't worry about me!" She faked another smile.

"Maka, Tsubaki! Hey guys!" Elizibeth Thomsan and her little sister, Patricia, yelled at the same time. They were both dressed in a bright red, sleeveless turtleneck, a white tie, a pair if navy blue skinny jeans and black knee-high combat boots.

"Hey Liz, Patty." Make said nodding her at to them.

"Yeah, hey girls. You better hurry and sit down. The bell is about to ring." Tsubaki warned.

"Yeah, okay! Talk to you guys at lunch!" Liz said pulling her younger, shorter, blonder and chipier sister away.

"This will be awesome when we can finally play on the new world!"

"Yeah, totally! I can't wait!"

"Me either!"

_Why? Why do they still even think about that game? After all its done? After everyone its hurt?_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNG

Maka gasped in surprise as the school bell rang loudly. Tsubaki looked at her and mouthed, 'Are you okay?'

Make nodded and mouthed back, in fine, it just surprised me.'

"Okay class, open your books to page sixty-four." Professor Stein said riding into the classroom on his spinny chair

* * *

Kazuto smiled at his little sister. "You ready to head out?"

"Yes, let's go." She replied.

"Okay, c'mon!" He said walking over to the front door and pulled it open.

"'Kay!" She said back, following him out the door.

"Are you excited for AOL, Suhuga?" Kazuto asked.

"Yeah. It sounds really cool from what you've told me." His little sister replied, pushing a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

Kazuto and Suhuga walked side-by-side down the road. Suhuga shifted her backpack on her back and flattened out her school uniform. Suhuga was just about to break the silence when they heard, "KAZUTO! SUHUGA! WAIT UP!"

Kazuto and Suhuga's heads shot around and they saw Asuna running towards them.

Kazuto grinned brightly. "Oh, hey Asuna!" He beamed.

"Hey Kazuto, Suhuga! Thanks for waiting!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, no problem." Kazuto replied.

"Yeah, no problem." Suhuga mumbled.

Asuna smiled, "I hope you two had a nice morning."

Mazurka nodded to his girlfriend. "Yeah. We did. What about you?"

"Great, thanks!"

"Um, guys. We gotta go, before the last bell rings." Suhuga pointed out.

"Oh! Yeah," Kazuto rubbed the back of his head, "let's go!"

Kazuto grabbed Asuna's hand and bolted ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!" Suhuga yelled running after them.

* * *

"Hey, Kazuto?" Suhuga asked.

"Yeah? What is it?" He replied.

"When is AOL coming out?"

"Next week. That's when everyone can get it."

"Oh, wow. Sooner than I thought!"

"Yeah, "The Egg" is turning out better than expected." Kazuto answered.

* * *

**So yay! There it is! Yay! The first chapter, don't worry, it'll make more sense. See ya next chappie! Don't forget to read and review! Bye! 0_0 whale face~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again humans of the interwebs. And welcome do Soul Eater Online Chapter Two~~ ****So, if youve read my other story our probably all like, "What the balls, XxXTinamoiXxX!? What. The. Balls!" And I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I'm a moron and I just figured out that I would update on my nook last night! Ohhhhh~~~ And thanks to GreatZero for po****inting out all of my typos. :3 Cause I didn't notice them! So in order to keep confusion nonexistent, I'm just gonna call the new world The egg like they did in the show. 0_0 Whale face~**

* * *

"Okay class, you may now shut your books. I have an assignment for all of you." Stein said to the class.

The sound of books slamming shut echoed off the walls in a symphony of loud noise.

"Okay, now listen up," Stein stated, "I am giving you all a very special assignment! A new game called The Egg (A/N: Its was AOL before I realized that was confusing... And stupid!) is coming out next week. I want you all to play it, for ninety-six hours straight, and if you don't you fail my class." Stein had a glint in his eyes that made all the kids shutter.

Makas eyes got huge before she shot straight out of her seat. "Professor, im sorry to interrupt. But what does a video game have to do with school?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"I want to see how being inside a virtual reality will affect you. Now, Miss Albarn, if you would please take your seat."

Maka did as he said and plopped back down in her seat.

"Good. Now, as I was saying it comes out next week on Tuesday. So the day it comes out, you are all to log on, make a person ir whatever you kids do, and play it. But you must stay online for a total of ninety-six straight. If you don't do it, or you leave early, you fail my class, and will be attending summer school."

"What? Summer school? If we don't play a video game?" Liz shrieked.

"Yes. Now, class dismissed."

Everyone stood up and filed out of the classroom, with Make in the lead.

* * *

Suguha, Kazuto and Asuna all ran into their classrooms as the final bell rang.

Suguha quickly states down at her desk as the teacher came into the room.

"Okay class. Open up your books to page twenty-four and get out your notebooks." Suguha pulled out her notebook and opened her book. "Now, today we will be taking about..." Suguha tuned him out and started to doodle little chibi's. One had a chubby round face, with big round colored-in eyes, a little buttob pushed up nose, a tiny sideways-three-looking m out and a little pencil blush. It had lightly-colored-in short pigtails, a little white t-shirt with a panda head on it, a short penciled-in skirt and a little boots. Another one had a a chubby round face, with big bubble pencil-grey eyes a tiny nose and short un-tamed hair. It was dressed in white slacks, a long-sleeve-penciled-in shirt and dark-grey-penciled-in boots.

Suguha smiled and started another when

"Miss Suguha, are you paying attptention?" The teacher growled, slapping a hand on her desk, causing her to jump.

"Y-yes sir."

"Good, now. Turn to page thirty-five, we finished with page twenty-four over twenty minutes ago."

The class snickered as Suhuha blushed, nodded and flipped her book to page thirty-five.

* * *

-Later That Week-

"Hey! Suguha! Its time to get up! Uuuuuuuuup! C'mon! Wakey-wakey little sissy!"

Suguha rolled over in her bed. "Ehhhhhhhh!"

He grabbed her ankle and started to pull her out of her bed. "Get. Up. Now!" She landed on the floor with a loud **Thump!**

She glared at him, "Why did you do that?" Her dark hair was disheveled and all over the place, and her light violet-colored top was pulled down showing a very innaproprate amount of her chest, and her white and green spotted short-shorts were rumpled.

"You wouldn't get up." He shrugged. He was wearing his usual school uniform and his dark hair was as spiky as ever. "Now, get ready." He chucked her uniform at her and it smacked into her face. "We're going to be late again."

Suguha nodded and grabbed her uniform. She stood up, but Kazuto just stood there. She motioned towards the door.

"Leave, I need to change!"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry!" He said rubbing the back of his head before awkwardly walking out.

* * *

**Yessss! I frigging finished! Sorry its short. But just this took me like, three hours to write, so yeah. See you next time. Please review! Thanks, byeeee! 0_0 Whale face~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my pretty narwhals, and welcome to chapter three! This chapter is especially exciting cause my kitten whose name happens to be...*****Drum Roll* Black Star is freaking sitting on me! And he's just as annoying as the real one! So, please enjoy the chapter & I'll talk to u at the end! 0_0 whale face~**

* * *

Make sat in her usual seat next to Tsubaki, and as usual, Soul and Black*Star, were absent.

The bell rang and Stein walked in, not even bothering with his chair.

"Okay class, good morning. Do any of you know what today is?" Stein said as he entered the room.

"The day you finally shut up?"Someone guessed. Patty snickered.

"The day we all get to go home?" Someone else asked. Kid chuckled.

"The day you get arrested fir dissecting endangered animals?" Another guessed.

"The day Lord Death finally fires you?" A fourth guess.

Stein scowled. "_No._ Its the day that The Egg comes out. So you know what that means?"

No one replied.

Stein sighed. "It _means _that as so in as you all get home. You are to download The Egg, and stay in that world for ninty-six hours, got it?"

Everyone nodded, and Make sighed sadly.

"Good, now, class dismissed."

Everyone cheered and ran out the door, but this time, Make trailed slowly behind everyone else, with Liz, Patty and Tsubaki walking next to her.

* * *

"I can't believe we have to spend _ninty-six hours _in a _video game._" Liz groaned, crossing her arms over her- rather large chest.

"Me either..." Make sighed, pushing a strand of ashen blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah..."Tsubaki sighed.

"Well, we have to play it, so we might as well enjoy it!" Patty chirped, grinning.

"Yeah.. I guess so." Make sighed again.

"Good! That's the spirit, Maka!" Patty exclaimed, throwing an arm over Maka's shoulder.

Maka smiled. "Thanks, Patty."

Liz grinned excitedly. "Hey guys! You two should come over to our house and stay over until the assignments over?"

Tsubaki smiled. "Yeah! That's a great idea, Liz!"

The all grinned before making their way to Liz, Patty and Kid's house, at the Gallows.

* * *

Maka held the headset up to her face a eyed it. "What is this?"

Patty smiled. "That's the headset."

Liz frowned. "It looks like an ugly helmet."

Patty sighed, "Probably because it go's on your head."

"Okay! That makes send!" Maka chirped.

Liz wiped fake tears from her eyes, "Bye guys. I'll miss you guys for the next ninty-six hours."

Maka got a tick-mark on her head. "Liz! We're gonna be playing together you idiot!"

"Oh! Yeah! That makes sense!" Liz exclaimed.

Maka rolled her eyes before popping on the headset and lying down.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Sorry its so short and for any typos! Bye! See ya next time! 0_0 whale face~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya my sweet dolphins and welcome to chapter four. Hope you enjoy it! Talk yo you at the end of the chapter! Bye! 0_0 whale face.**

* * *

Maka opened her eyes.

She was alone in a dark room. She looked around when a circular light came and shun down onto the floor in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to The Egg." A robotic voice said.

Maka looked around. "Um. Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

The light flashed a different color and when it dispersed multiple pictures of different people/ species were floating with words in front if them. The one in the front was a tan girl with dark brown hair, a catlike face, cat ears, and a tail. She was wearing a short light tan dress, white tights and black thigh-high boots with the words "Cait Sith". The one on the right of that was a girl with pointed ears, long light orange hair and blue eyes. She was dressed up in a light green and white layered dress and knee-high combat boots and with the word "Sylph" floating in front of it. The one on the right was a girl with raven hair, dark eyes and pointed ears. She was dressed dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, a short black skirt, a black satchel and bulky black combat boots and the word "Spriggin" in front of her.

"Please, choose you're species." The voice stated.

Maka looked upon all the races and decided on a Spriggin.

"Is _Spriggin _correct?" The voice said.

Make nodded, "Yes"

"Good. You may now customize your avatar." The voice stated.

(A/N: Imma skip this. You'll see how she looks soon enough anyways~~)

* * *

Maka opened her eyes and looked around. It was bright and she noticed she was in a room, there was a queen-sized bed in the corner with a wooden frame and a black cover with a blue stripes. She looked out the window and saw many buildings and ruins kinda far off. The streets were filled with other Spriggin.

Maka walked over to the full-body-mirror in the corner and stares at her reflection. It wasn't her normal green eyed, pigtail haired self.

Her mouth fell open.

"Oh. My. Death!"

* * *

**Woooo~! Chapter four is up! Sorry its so short! Please review! Thanks and bye! 0_0 whale face~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi my cute seahorses, hows life? That's good. But if you said something bad, then um... Im so sorry! *sob sob* XxXTinamoiXxX will make it all better! With a new chapter~~!

Oh, and I just realized I only a wrote discalimer on the first chapter, so, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater ir its characters or Sword Art Online or its characters. Duh. Gosh.

Omg... I forgot to bold this! Gosh damn it! Pretend that's bolded! I'm not rewriting all that crap! I'm wayyyy to lazy.

Well.. Here's the chapter! Talk to you after the chappie is over! 0_0 whale face~

* * *

Make stared at her reflection in the full-bidy mirror with her mouth hanging open.

"I... I look so different! Holy Death!" Make exclaimed.

Her usual ash blonde hair was now a raven black color, and instead of pigtails, it was loose upon her shoulders and reached her hips, and instead of her usual short bangs, they were long and covered up her left eye. Her usual green eyes were now a golden color with a tinge of green around the pupil. Her skin was the same, although the rest of her body had changed dramatically. Her legs were now even longer, which made her pretty tall. And her hips were just a bit wider and her chest was a tad bigger (A/N: Not freaking giantly-huge! She's just now a board anymore, god, don't start thinking dirty now. Gosh, perverts!) And her usual clothes were changed. Instead she was now dressed in a dark long sleeved top, a jet black jacket that stopped at her ribs, a plaid black skirt, grey tights and bulky black knee-high combat boots.

"Holy shizzzzzz." She said staring at her reflection.

She brought a hand to her face and the girl in the reflection did too. She reached out, and the girl in the mirror did too, then she touched the mirror and her hand came into contact with the girl in the reflections.

"Wow. I'm... I'm actually pretty..." (Damn it Maka! :'( You're always pretty! Every ones pretty! Even ugly people! Okay, moving on :P)

Maka shifted onto her other foot and saw a flash of light in the reflection coming from the bed and flew around.

On the black bed she saw a big black and silver scythe, with a think blade that had a zigzag design on it.

"Wow." She whispered picking it up. It was surprisingly lightweight. (A/N: Or light weight, whatever! Spell check didn't correct it so I'm going with it!)

She walked over to the window still holding the scythe.

"I guess now I have to find the others." She said to herself.

* * *

-Time skip cause that was pretty boring!-

Maka was super confused. While she was looking around for her friends, she got lost in a damn forest!

"Maybe this way?" She heard a familiar female voice say.

"No! Its this was sis!" Exclaimed another familiar female voice.

Maka quirked an eyebrow before going toward the voices expecting to see Liz and Patty. But, of course, she didn't.

She saw a tall and very pretty girl. She had long light orange hair that reached her shoulders and bangs that grazed the tops of her eyes. Her eyes were big and lime green. Her skin was a light color and she had pointed ears. She was dressed up in a pale green, emerald been and white layered dress that stopped mid-thigh, white tights and black boots. The other girl was shorter, but also pretty. She had choppy yellow blonde hair that stopped at her chin. Her eyes were light brown and full with excitement. Her skin was on the lighter tan side and she had a blonde tail and two blonde cat ears to match. She was wearing a light brown top that stopped just below her chest, a brown skirt that ended just above her knees, and lightweight brown boots.

"Huh? Are you sure?" The taller girl asked.

The shorter one nodded. "Yep! I sure am! Now let's go find Make and Tsubaki!"

Maria's eyes widened. She walked over to them and they looked at her.

"Damn you guys are loud." Make stated.

"What? What did you just say?" The taller girl, or _Liz _ growled.

"Oh calm down Liz. I know its you guys."

"Wait. What Maka?"

Maka nodded. "Yep."

Liz and Patty both grinned before tackling her into a hug.

"Oh my Death Maka! We've been looking all over for you!" Liz exclaimed.

"Yeah! We got lost like, eight times!"

Make smirked. "Kid would be proud."

* * *

-'Nother Time Skip Readers (A/N: I was gonna say something worse, but I'm not that mean.)-

Maka, Liz and Patty were all lost in the forest now together.

"Where the fuck are we?" Patty screeched.

"Who the hell knows." Liz replied.

"Oh yeah. What are your game names guys?" Maka asked.

"Oh, mines Hana, and Party's is-"

"Kioko!" Patty interrupted. "It means 'happy child' in japanese so I though it'd be perfect!"

"What's yours Maka?" Liz asked.

"Oh. Mines Grigori. Ya know, like my soul type."

"Ohh! That's clever thinkin' Ma- I mean Grigori!" Kioko exclaimed.

"Thanks Kioko." Grigori replied.

"You are quite welcome Grigor-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream cut Party I mean, Kioko off.

The girls looked at each other before running towards the noise.

* * *

And that where I'll leave it for this chapter...

Nope! Just kidding! Fooled ya didn't I?

Oh. I didn't? *sniffle*

I'm sorry! I'm not good at surprising people! *sniffle*

On with the chapter! :3

* * *

The girls looked at each other before running towards the noise.

When they reached there destination, they were very disturbed by what they saw. A group of players were taking little people with wings and stuffing them into their satchels while the little flying people screamed at the tops of their little lungs, which actually, were quite loud.

Grigori growled, grabbed her scythe and lunged out from where they were all hiding behind a tree.

"Hey! Let them go, creeps!" She snarled.

The players just looked at her a smirked.

"Yeah? And if we don't, what're you gonna do about it?" One of them asked in a gruff voice

She smiled and tightened her grip on the scythe. "Kill you of course."

One of the guys smirked. "Id like to see a little girl like you try."

Grigori smirked before lunging at the guy and with one quick thrust (A/N: Nobody better make that perverted!) the scythes blade sliced through his torso, and killed him. His avatar at least.

The rest of the players eyes got wide and Grigori just smiled and said, "Whose next?"

The players threw their satchels and took off flying at full speed.

"Babies." Grigori said as she walked over to one of the satchels and picked it up. She pulled it open and out flew a little pixie. It was rather small, but then again, what pixies aren't?

The pixie had long dark hair that reached her ankles, big forest green eyes, sparkley black wings, and pale skin. It was dressed in a silky pink dress that reached her knees and her feet were bare.

"Woah!" Grigori exclaimed, surprised.

Another pixie flew out of the now dropped bag.

It had light blue hair that was tied into two brades (A/N: I don't know how to spell that word~!) that reached her waist, big light brown eyes, shimmering grey wings and light skin. She was dressed up in a long light blue silk dress that reached her knees and had white lace sewn to the bottom, and like the other fairy, she too was bare foot.

"Holy Kami." Grigori mumbled.

Both the pixies flew over and hugged Grigori. Well, as much as a pixie can hug a person.

"Ah! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, for saving us!" The one in the brades (A/N: Braides... Whatever!) squeaked.

"Yeah! Thank you!" The other exclaimed.

Grigori stood there awkwardly. "Um. No... problem."

The Blunette pixie went over to the other satchels and released all the other pixies, and each one felt it nesasarry to hug Grigori for a very long time.

"Thanks so much!" They all said before flying off. But two stayed. The two Frigidity had freed first stayed before the landed on Grigori's shoulders, one on each.

"Um. Aren't you guys gonna go fly home, or whatever?"

"No way!" The one in pink exclaimed.

"Yeah. We are forever in debt to you! Plus, in this world, if you help a pixie, or gain their trust, they become your Personal Pixie!" The other exclaimed.

"Oh! Uh. So, you guy a are kid my Personal Pixies?" Grigori questioned.

"Yep!" The both exclaimed at once.

"Okay then. Let's get going. Kioko, Hana! You can come out now." Grigori exclaimed.

The ssters stepped out from their hiding places and walked over to Grigori.

"Good job Grigori! I don't know what we woulda done if that happened before we found you!" Hana exclaimed, slapping Grigori on the back.

"Uh. Yeah, thanks, Hana."

"What're your names?" Kioko asked looking admiringly at the pixies.

"I'm Suki!" The one in pink exclaimed, grinning brightly.

"And I'm Yuki!" The other said happily.

Grigori smiled. "Its nice to meet you both. I'm Grigori, but you can call me whatever you want, kay?"

They both nodded and smiled.

"Then we'll call you Mommy!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yeah! Thanks for saving us, Mommy!" Similar said as she hugged Grigori again.

Grigori blushed. "W-what?"

Hana smiled. "C'mon _Mommy,_ we better find Tsubaki and the others before we run into anymore trouble.

Grigori sighed, but nodded and followed Hana as she lead them.

* * *

Lyfa smiled. "Its awesome, Kirito."

Kirito looked at her. "Thanks. I thought you'd like it. You can do a lot more here than you can in SAO."

"Hell yeah you can! This is amazing!"

They were flying around and ended up in a forest.

"Hey, where are all the pixies?" Asuna asked from her place, flying next to Kirito.

"You didn't delete them, did you?" Lyfa asked.

"What? No! Then how would Yui still be here?" He stated as Yui stuck her head out of her Daddy's pocket at the mention of her name.

"Yeah. I guess that's true." Lyfa said.

Yui gasped and said, "Daddy! There is a group of players up ahead! I can tell from their names that they're the people that used to take pixies and sell them in SAO! And they're surrounded by pixies!"

Kirito nodded before flying faster as Yui directed him where to go and Asuna and Lye flew after them.

* * *

Lyfa landed with Asuna behind Kirito in a tree as he and Yui stared intensely below.

Lyfa and Asuna both popped their heads up on either side of Kirito's and looked at what he had been staring at for about ten minutes.

They saw a girl with long dark hair crouched down, there was a big scythe learning up against a tree. The girl picked up a satchel and pulled it open. As soon as she unbuttoned it and pulled it open and small pixie with dark hair zoomed out and surprised the girl so much that she dropped the satchel.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed taking a step back.

Another pixie with blue hair flew out t from the dropped satchel.

"Holy Kami!" The girl exclaimed.

"What the hel-"

Kirito clamped a hand over his sisters mouth without taking his eyes off the other Spriggin girl.

Both the pixies flew up and hugged the girl, causing her to stiffen awkwardly. They said their thank you's before the blue headed pixie went and released the rest of the pixies. After more hugs and words, all but the first two pixies flew away.

The girl asked them if they were going to leave but the pixies explained that they were now her Personal Pixies. After a bit, a Sylph and a Cait (A/N: That's what i ma call them instead of the whole name) walked over to them.

"I'm Suki." The one with dark hair exclaimed.

"And I'm Yuki!" The other one exclaimed.

"Its nice to meet you both. I'm Grigori, but you can call me whatever you want, 'kay?"

Both the pixies smiled and one said, "Then we'll call you Mommy!"

The girl, Grigori's eyes got huge.

"W-what?"

The Sylph smiled. "C'mon _Mommy,_ we gotta go find Tsubaki and the others before we run into any more trouble."

The Spriggin sighed, but nodded and followed the Sylph, with the pixies still on her shoulders.

Kirito's eyes narrowed and he lunged off the branch flying at full speed before dropping to the ground in front of the three players and the pixies.

"Whoa!" The Sylph exclaimed, jumping back.

"Hey! Who are you guys?" He asked.

"What?" The Spriggin asked, sweat-dropping. "I'm Grigori. And that's Hana, and that's Kioko. Why do you ask?"

"Yeah! Are you some kinda creepy stalker?" Kioko asked.

Lyfa giggled.

"No! No. I was just impressed is all."

"Impressed by what?"

"That a girl who just started playing could know how to use her weapon so skillfully, be able to kill an experienced players and earn two Personal Pixies. And doing that all in the span of only an hour and a half of playing."

Grigori shrugged. "It wasn't that hard. All I did was kill some loser."

Kioko giggled. "Yeah! And you killed him good!"

Asuna nodded. "Yes, that was very impressive. You should be proud!"

"Um. Thanks."

"Oh! Hey! You know a lot of people in here, right?" The Sylph asked.

"Yeah."

"And you rememeber a lot of people?"

"Yeah."

So you'd remember a got whose obsessed with being a god, right?"

"Yeah. I know someone like that actually. Black*Star, he was the first player to download the game. He said he was playing with some friends so we were just going over there to meet them.

"Hey. Could you take us to him?" Grigori asked.

"Um. Yeah sure." Kirito nodded.

"He's a dorm from school." The Sylph stated.

"Yeah, but everyone else should be with him!"

"Do you know how to fly?"

They all shook their heads.

Kirito smiled before teaching them how to, just like how Lyfa taught him.

* * *

Kirito landed and the five girls did the same. They were in woods and they heard yelling.

Grigori rolled her eyes. "Sounds like Black*Star. Huh?"

"Yep! That sounds like the idiot!" Kioko yelled.

"Let's just go.." Hana sighed.

Frigidity bolted ahead, leaving the rest in the dust.

Her friends and the three experienced players all ran after her and they all ended up next to screaming Salamander boy. He had spiky blue hair, dark green eyes and tanned skin. He was dressed in a red shirt, a crimson pair of jeans, black combat boots, and a brown satchel.

Grigori rolled her eyes before smacking the Salamander boy causing him to face plant into the dirt. "Shut up Black*Star..."

* * *

Wooooooooooo!

That's it! That's so long! I'll update soon! Please review! Thanks! Bye! 0_0 whale face~


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone and welcome to Soul Eater Online. As probably none of you noticed, that entrance was not as happy as it usually is and that cause I'm sick. I feel like whale-shit. Which would normally be awesome, but today is fucking terrible! :( I was supposed to have test toda-

Damn it! I forgot to bold again! Freaking butt-holes! (Not you guys, me)

Anyways, while I'm trying to contain myself from puking out my lungs, I thought I'd right another chapter, so, enjoy! And I'll talk to you at the end of the chapter! 0_0 whale face

* * *

Grigori, Hana, Kioko, Asuna, Kirito, Lyfa and Black*Star all stood in a cluster and talked to each other.

"So, how come you guys decided to join the virtual reality world?" Kirito asked.

"Its an assignment for school." Grigori said.

Hana nodded. "Yeah. I thought it'd be some weird typical video game, with nothing but boobs and violence." (A/N: Damn I'm per very when I'm sick :P) Hana stated, running a hand through her orange hair.

Lyfa giggled at her brothers reaction, which was him blushing, waving his arms around and saying, "No! No, no, no, no!"

"That sounds like a pretty awesome video game though, _Hana._" Black*Star stated grinning evilly at her.

Hana growled before punching Black*Star in the face. Hard. "Shut up you creepy pervert!"

"Owwwww." Black*Star groaned, holding his face.

Hana smirked. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did I hurt the god?"

Black*Star shot up. "Damn it woman! That hurt!"

"Good." Hana replied, grinning.

Black*Star growled. "Damn it lady! How dare you hit your god! I'll make you pay!"

Grigori got a tick-mark on her head.

"How?"

Grigori sighed, picked up her scythe, pulled it back, and slammed the pole of the scythe into the back of Black*Star's head. Black*Star's head flew forward and his lips crashed with Hana's. Grigori and Kilos eyes got huge.

"Oh, shit..." Grigori whispered.

"Ha ha ha! Look! Sissy and Black*Star are kissing!" Kioko cheered.

Hana yanked away from Black*Star and started gasping and spitting and trying to throw up, and Black*Star did the same.

"Ew! What the check Grigori? Imma freaking kill you!" Black*Star snarled.

Grigori smiled, scared, before flying around and bolting away. "I didn't mean tooooooo!"

"Get back here you little shiiiiiiiit!" Back*Star shrieked, flying after her.

Hana was still bent over, throwing up into the bushes, Kioko was giggling and Lyfa, Kirito and Asuna just stood there awkwardly. There was a loud female scream, a confused make voice saying, "What the hell?", then Black*Star saying, "Soul! My man! There you are!"

Grigori zoomed back over to the other five players, using her kings to soar through the air. The pixie Suki stuck her head out of Grigori's pocket, where they had been hiding, and exclaimed,"Wow! Mommy! Were going really fast!" Grigori landed next to Kioko and groaned. Not long after Black*Star and a male Sylph landed by them. The Sylph had pale-blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, tanned skin, and slightly sharp teeth. He was dressed in a white shirt, dark green pants, a green jacket and black combat boots.

"Soul?" Hana asked as soon as she stopped gagging over the poor, poor bush.

The Sylph-boy nodded. "In the virtual flesh."

Grigori rolled her eyes, well, the one that wasn't covered with hair. "Stop being such a smart ass."

Soul grinned. "Why?"

"So! What's your gamer-name? Unless that's it?" Hana interveened before the other Sylph could be hit in the face by a giant scythe.

The Sylph-boy grinned. "Eater. Its Eater."

Kioko huffed. "Why didn't we choose cool names, like Grigori and Eater?"

Hana sighed. "'Cause were morons... "

"You guys aren't even Japanese, so why close Japanese names?" Eater asked.

"I thought you guys would've too." Hana huffed.

"Hey, have you seen Tsunami or Kid?" Grigori asked.

"Yeah. They're both checking out this world's World Tree. "

Kirito, Asuna and Lyfa all grimaced at the thought of a world tree. Even if it was a different one.

Eater looked at them. "Who're you guys?"

"I'm Kirito, and that's my sister," He pointed at the blonde, "Lyfa, and my girlfriend," he pointed to Asuna, "Asuna."

"Hi. Its nice to meet you all." Eater said.

"Yes, it is." Lyfa said nodding

* * *

Grigori, Eater, Han, Kioko, and Black*Star said good bye to the the other three players before venturing off to go find Tsubaki and Kid at the World Tree, and Lyfa, Asuna, and Kirito, all went to go meet more players.

"That was... cool." Grigori stated, twirling a strand of dark hair around a finger.

Eater grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Definitely."

"Eater," Hana said, "Do you really know where Tsubaki and Kind are?"

Eat smirked. "No idea."

* * *

Yep, so that's right nows chapter, hope yo enjoyed that.

But remember, its short and sucky because I feel like crap, so yeah, I'll see you guys next time. Bye! Pleeeeeeeeease rveiw! Please! Its what keeps me going! :3 Thanks! 0_0 whale face~


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi my friendly jellyfish, and welcome to Soul Eater Online, Chapter Seven! I'm still sick, it hasn't been that long. But, hey, still have nothing else better to do while I'm sick in bed. So, on with the disclaimer then the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack! Simple as that! I don't even own my Soul... Satin does! *evil laugh* No, not really. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and if you do, please review.**

**Talk to you at the end of the chapter! 0_0 whale face**

* * *

"Tsubaki? Kid?" The group of five teens yelled, looking for their friends.

Yuki popped out of Grigori's pocket. "Why are you yelling, Mommy?"

Grigori looked at the pixie. "Oh. Were looking for our friends. Nothing to worry about!" She smiled.

"Oh. We can help you!" Suki said flying out of Grigor's pocket.

"Wha-"

"What are their names?" Yuki asked.

"Tsubaki, and Death the Kid."

Suki and Yuki nodded before closing their eyes.

"I found them! Tsubaki is in the Imp Zone, and Kid is in the Salamander Zone!"

Grigori nodded before leaping off the ground and into the air and zooming towards the cities.

* * *

"Tsubaki? Tsubaki?" The group yelled together as they walked around Imp Zone.

"Guys!"

They flew around to see an Imp running towards them.

The girl with long pale purple hair that reached the small of her back pulled into a side ponytail and fringe bangs. Big crystal blue eyes. Pale skin, and pointed ears. She was dressed in a purple shirt that stopped at her thighs and sleeves ended at her elbows, violet cargo pants, light combat boots, and dark purple gloves that reached her elbows.

"Tsunbaki?" Grigori asked.

The girl nodded vidorously. "Yes! Its me! Gosh, I missed you guys! I've been so lost!"

Kioko nodded. "Us too. We still have to go get Kid."

"Yeah. We all had to complicated things and choose different species." Soul sighed.

Tsubaki smiled. "Well,.at least were almost all together now!"

"Yeah. Now, let's go find Stripes!" (A/N: You better know by know who said that)

"Woooooooooo!" Patty yelled, launching herself into he air and zooming towards the Salamander Zone with her friends on her tail.

* * *

Grigori sat next to Tsubaki, or rather Dalila. While she sat next to Black*Star and Kid, or rather Death. Death was sitting next to Eater, while he was next to Kioko, and Hana. While Yuki and Suki each sat on one of Grigori's shoulders.

"So. Now you have two pixies?" Dalila asked.

"Yep!" Kioko replied for Grigori. "She got them when she killed some loser!"

"Yes, that's true." Suki nodded.

"Mommy?" Yuki whispered.

"Yes?" Grigori asked.

"Can I transform now? I wanna stretch my legs."

Grigori quirked an eye brown but nodded and said, "Um. Yes, of course."

In two bright flashes, the pixies were gone, and were replaced by two little girls with wings.

"Whoa!" Grigori yelled.

The first girl looked exactly like Suki, just bigger, and the second looked like Yuki, but bigger.

"You guys can great bigger?" Grigori exclaimed.

Suki nodded. "Yes. Its for when we become someone's Personal Pixie. The player usually 'adopts' us and we can turn to human size."

"Oh. Wow. Okay." Grigori said still staring at them with wide eyes.

"Thanks again for saving us from those mean old jerk players!" Yuki said hugging Grigori. Similar nodded and did the same.

"Yeah! Thank you, Mommy!"

Grigori stiffend awkwardly as the two little girls clung to her. "Um. No problem."

"Aww. Theyrenso cute!" Hana exclaimed. "You're so lucky Maka!"

Suki looked looked at the Sylph. "Mommy's not lucky. She's just strong!" Suki hugged Grigori's and nuzzled her face into it until her face was buried into Grigori's side.

"U-um. Thank you, Suki."

"You're welcome, Mommy! Suki exclaimed.

" I wanna hug too!" Yuki exclaimed, before she clamoed herself onto the side if Grigori that Suki w"asn't already hugging. "Love you, Mommy!"

Grigori looked down at the two little-girl-pixies that were hugging her.

"Um... I-I... um... love you go us too."

"Awwwwwwww!" Hana cooed with hears in her eyes.

"Damn it Hana! Knock it off." Gilrigori growled.

"But its soooooo cute!"

"You're so weird!"

"Shh."Death said pointing at Yuki and Suki. Frigidity looked down and saw that they were both al seep. She smiled a little.

"Awwwwww!" Hana whispered.

Grigori glared at her and mouthed, 'Shut. Up. Now!'

* * *

**Awwwwwww **

**Such a cute ending! Hope you LOVVVVVVED it up! Pleeeeeeeeaaaase review! Its what keeps me going! Thanks for reading my pretty narwhals! Bye! 0_0 whale face~**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys and welcome to- umm. Chapter 8? I think? Anyways... I forgot to bold... Again. But please review and I'll talk to you at the end of the chapter. Bye! 0_0 whale face~

* * *

Kirito, Asuna and Lyfa all yawned.

"Well... I think I'm gonna log off for the night, guys. See you tomorrow morning!" Lyfa said stretching.

"Yeah, me too." Asuna said nodding.

"'Kay. Night guys." Kirito replied as they both loggedi off.

Kirito smiled. "Yui? You sleeping?"

Yui snored in reply and Kirito smirked.

"Good. You'll need all the rest you can get." Kirito whispered to her.

* * *

Grigori was leaned up against the trunk of an old tree, her head laying on her shoulder and one arm around. Yuki and the other around Suki. Suki had her face nuzzled into Grigori's side and her arm wrapped around Grigori's torso. Yuki had her head laying in Grigori's lap. Death was laying on the ground using a tree root as a pillow. Hana Was next him, laying down using everyone's stacked up satchels as a pillow. Kioko had her head laying down on her sister stomach. Dalila was sleeping up against a tree with Black*Stars head on her shoulder and Eater was sleeping up against the other side of the tree.

Kirito eyed them before poking Grigori awake.

Here eyes slowly opened. "Huh?" She rubbed her eyes. "What? Kirito?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I was going to a hotel to log out in and I saw you guys. What are you doing sleeping in here? Why haven't you guys logged out?"

"Its a school assignment. Our teacher wants is to us to stay in here for ninty-six hours so he can see how the game verdicts our thoughts."

Kirito quirked a brow. "Then why don't you at least sleep in a hotel?"

"There are hotels here?"

He s ir,ed and nodded. "Uh. Yeah."

"Oh..." Grigori blushed. "Hey, Suki, Yuki, wake up." She whispered shaking them lightly.

They opened their eyes and looked at her. "Yes Mommy?" Suki asked.

"Hey, transform you two,.were going to a hotel to sleep. 'Kay?"

The both nodded and transformed back into their small forms.

Grigori stood and stretched. "Um. Thanks for waking me up..."

Kirito smiled. "No problem."

"Mind helping me wake them up?"

He shook his head and she smiled.

"Thanks, Kirito." (A/N: Damn Asuna! You betta watch yo man with Maka/Grigori around!)

Grigori woke up Hana, Kioko, Eater and Death while Kirito woke up Dalila and Black*Star.

"Could you show us to a hotel?" Grigori asked. "If its not too much to ask of course! I mean you've done so much for us already! We wouldn't want to be a bother to yo-"

"Its no bother." Kirito cut her off. "I don't mind."

"Cool!" Eater put an arm around Kirito's shoulders. "You're alright, dude!"

"Um. Thanks, dude." Kirito replied.

* * *

Grigori stood at the door of the hotel room she was sharing with the sisters, and Yuki and Suki.

"Thanks so much for helping us out so much today. I really appreciate it."

Kirito blushed lightly. "Y-yeah. No problem Grigor-"

Grigori hugged him. "I know you say that, Kirito. But I still feel like a burden to you. So just let me thank you." She whispered into his ear.

Kirito blushed crimson.

Rigorously pulled away and kissed Kirito's cheek. "Thanks again." She whispered before slowly closing the door.

Kirito stood there, blushing like crazy.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_

* * *

**Yay! I uploaded three chapters today! And the whole time I was sick! So, woooooooo! Please review, thanks for reading! Bye! 0_0whale face~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ello my pretty flying starfish and welcome to chapter Nine! Please review! I love to see what you guys have to say! So, yay!**

**Disclaimer (Ha! I freaking remembered this time!) : I don't own shit. Okay? That's it. I'm not gonna elongate it and all that when I can just say it straight out. I own absolutely nothing!**

**Moving the butts on! 0_0 whale face**

**Oh, and you'll hate me when you're finished with this chapter. Im sure you will.**

* * *

Lyfa logged off.

Suguha's eyes opened and she pulled of her headset and sat up in her bed.

"Kazuto?" She called. "Kazuto? You log off yet?"

No reply.

Suguha shrugged, nor up and walked into the kitchen. She opened her fridge and pulled put some left over sushi. (A/N: I freaking love sushi! ^_^)

She ate before going into the bathroom and taking a shower. (A/N: No details for you perverts! You know what happens im a shower!)

When she got out of the shower, Kazuto was still online so she changed and went into his room.

"Kazuto? Kazuto? Your still online?" She walked over and saw that he was blushing, even though he was still in the virtual world.

"Huh? Why is he blushing?"

Suguha saw the headset turn off and she jumped back when his eyes flew open. Kauto pulled off the headset and jumped back at the sight of his sister.

"Gosh! Suguha! You scared me!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I was just coming to wake you up, its already 12:47!"

"Oh... Thanks."

"Oh, and Kazuto?" Suguha asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um. W-why were you blushing?"

Kazuto's eyes got huge. "Was i?" He exclaimed.

Suguha nodded. "Yeah. You were blushing really dark. Why?"

"Causegrigorikissedme." Mazurka mumbled quickly.

"What?"

"CuaseGrigoriKissedMe." Kazuto mumbled.

"Damn it Kazuto! Talk slower!"

"Cause Grigori kisssed me!" Kazuto yelled.

Suguha's eyes got huge. "W-what? Really?" She squealed.

Kazuto blushed and nodded. "Yeah... she said she wanted to thank me and kissed my cheek."

"AWWW! That's so cute!" Suguha squealed.

Kazuto groaned. "Of course you'd think so..."

* * *

Lyfa sat next to Asuna with Kirito and Yui.

"Sooooo. Ya know what we should do? Go visit that Grigori girl and her friends! Wouldn't that be cool?"

"That does sound like fun!" Asuna chirped.

"Yay! Let's go!" Kirito glared at his sister.

She smirked, stuck out her tongue and winked at him.

"Let's just go already." Kirito sighed, standing up.

"Yes!" Lyfa exclaimed.

* * *

Grigori followed Eater and Black*Star as they walked around, arguing about what direction was the right way to go.

"Its this way, Eater!"

"No! Its this way, Black*Star!"

Grigori rolled her eyes. "Would you two shut up?" She growled.

"Shut up Grigori!" They both snarled.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Suki asked, holding her "Mommy's" hand. She was walking in her bigger form, as was Yuki.

"I have no idea, Suki, I have no idea." Grigori replied.

"Hey, you know what we should do? Go get some different outfits and weapons! We could put them in our satchels!" Hana chirped.

"Yeah, I think Yuki and Suki could use some shoes." Dalila said, eying the two pixies feet.

"Yeah, me too." Death agreed.

"Hey! Guys! There you are!" A female voice yelled.

They all turned around and saw Lyfa running towards them at full speed.

"Hey!" She chirped.

"Hey, Lyfa." Eater said waaving at her.

"Hi guys!" Asuna said smiling.

"Hey." Kirito greeted them.

"Hello!" Yui said transforming into her bigger form too.

"What're you guys doing there?" Grigori asked.

"Yeah. Are you stalking us?" Eater teased.

"Or just Grigori here? You seem to have taken a liking to her, hi, Spriggin-boy?" Hana teased.

Kirito blushed and Asuna looked at him with a face that said, "What the hell are they talking about?"

"No! Actually it was my idea to come see you guys! You seem to fetor a lot so I thought you may need help."

"Well, you thought correct!" Hana exclaimed. "Do you know where we can to buy stuff? Yuki and Suki need shoes!"

"Annnnnnnd, Hana, we need more weapons." Grigori added.

"Yeah, each, yeah. That too, whatever." Hana waved her off. "So?"

Asuna smiled. "I can show you and the girls where to get clothes."

Hana grinned, "Yes! C'mon Dalila, you're coming with us."

"I'm coming with you guys too." Death stated. "I need to make sure you guys get symmetrical things."

"Screw shopping! Imma go get food! You coming Eater?" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Hell yeah. What about you, Kioko?"

"I'm going with you guys."

"I'll show you guys where to get food!" Lyfa volonteered, purposely leaving Kirito alone with Grigori.

"Then I guess I'll take you to get some more weapons, Grigori. If that's okay with you?"

She nodded. "Yeah! That's fine."

* * *

"So, what kind of weapon are you looking for? I know you're good with a scythe, but you might wanna get something else too." Kirito said.

They were walking around the weapons market and every time Grigori saw a new weapon, her eyes would twinkle.

"I don't know... A sword, maybe?" Grigori replied

"Good choice! I know just where you should get them at." Kirito took hold of her hand and lead her through the crowd to a specific stand. "That one would probably be best for you." Kirito pointed to a silver handled sword that had along and wide raven black blade.

"Whoa." Grigori whispered. "Its so awesome."

Kirito smiled and called over the stand owner. "Hey, sir, wed like that one, please." He pointed to the sword. The owner smiled and nodded.

He brought the sword back very and handed it to Kirito.

"How much do I owe you?" Kirito asked.

The old shop keeper shook his head. "Its on the house! Your buying that for your girlfriend here, right kid?"

Kirito blushed and shook a his head. "N-no! Sh-shes not my gi-girlfrie-"

"Ah-ah-ah." The shop keeper said. "Go on! You're young, and by the looks of it in love, so go have fun!"

Both teens blushed even darker.

"U-um. Th-thank y-you." Grigori stuttered out as Kirito lead her away, not letting go f her hand send earlier, which is probably why the guy thought they were together.

"K-Kirito? Where are we goi-"

Kirito crashed his lips with Grigori's.

* * *

**okay, that's it...**

**No! Not really! U couldn't do that to you guys! On with the story!**

* * *

Kirito crashed his lips with Grigori's.

Grigori's eyes got huge and she stared at Kirito's lidded ones. (A/N: I'm blushing... I've never wrote a make-out scene before! Its awkward! Escpdcally because I have my radio on and the song "Sexy Back" just came on!)

Grigori's face was burning and so was Kirito's. Grigori hesitantly started to kiss back, and closed her eyes. Kirito ran his tongue against Geigori's bottom lip, causing her to gasp and giving him entrance to her mouth. (A/N: SO AWKWARRRRRRRRRRD! 0/0) Kirito moaned into Grigori's mouth and she blushed darker. She felt herself running out of air and pulled away from Kirito, taking in big gulps of air.

Both teens were panting and flushed red. Kirito looked at Grigori, blushed and looked away.

"S-sorry, about that. I shouldn't have done tha-"

Grigori cut him off my laying a peck on his lips.

She blushed and looked at her feet. "Don't be sorry..."

Kirito's eyes got huge and he stared at her."Y-you aren't mad?"

She shook her head. "I... I've never kissed anyone before that..." Grigori blushed.

Kirito turned crimson, and so did Grigori.

"We should probably get back to the croup now." Grigori said blushing. (A/N: Its so god damn AWKWAAAAARRRRD!)

* * *

Grigori and Kirito were the last ones back to the group. Even Hana and the other shoppers had beat them back! And that was saying something!

"God, what took so long? What, did you guys stop for a make-out session?" Hana snorted.

Hypothesis Grigori and Kirito blushed.

Little did Hana know that she was perfectly right.

* * *

**yay! My fourth chapter today! And its really long! Yay! Pleeeeeeeease, I'm begging you, review!**

**And if you don't like the pairing, too bad! I'm a weird person, so imma do weird pairing s and you'll see more of them soon enough! Bye! 0_0 whale face~**


End file.
